


The Only Way to Go

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Early!Klaine, frottage, innocent fumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way to Go

The lights are off. The house is empty. Soft music is playing out of Kurt's laptop speakers. They're on Kurt's bed and Kurt is on top of him. Kurt has been kissing him, going back and forth between his lips, his jaw, and his neck for--um, ever? About that long. 

It's ridiculously hot between their bodies and Blaine feels starved for oxygen, but he doesn't want to stop, not even long enough to take in fresh air. 

His hands are on Kurt's back and have been since they started. His left leg has fallen asleep. He only wishes that other parts of his anatomy were asleep.

No matter how hard he tries to conjure up his usual "cooling off" images, he is fighting a losing battle.

Progressing in stages has proved to be a wonderful idea until now--they're on the "kisses above the collarbone are okay" stage, which piggybacks pretty well on their "no hands south of the equator" rule. Only--he'd sort of forgot to mention to Kurt that his neck and ears are probably the most sensitive places on his body.

But how to interrupt with that announcement when Kurt has grown so comfortable with this? He's giddy and flushed and smiling and adorable, so pleased to finally be comfortable allowing his lips to wander Blaine's jaw and throat and earlobes that Blaine just--can't stop him.

It has taken so long to get comfortable making out this intimately; the last thing that Blaine wants to do is ruin everything by freaking Kurt out. But will not stopping and allowing Kurt to feel just how far gone he is do just as much damage?

"Kurt," he breathes. Soft, wet noises are all that separate them, the suck and press of Kurt's wide mouth trailing damply along his jaw to his ear. Kurt's teeth close around the lobe and tug at it, followed by his lips that soothe the sting.

"Yeah?" Kurt exhales, and god--his voice is wrecked, scratchy and high-pitched and so sexy that Blaine wants to just shut up and let him continue. Making out is so weird, half amazing and half unpredictable, but--it's also the best thing ever. 

This is not the first time that he's whimpered Kurt's name tonight; could he just stop there?

And then Kurt's thigh shifts to the left, and Blaine's eyes snap open wide. "Um," he gasps.

There is a long, pregnant pause, Kurt's breath warm against his ear and then, "Blaine?" He can hear Kurt audibly swallow, and then Kurt's lips brush his. "You could be wearing the tightest pants that you own--and there are some truly out there examples in your closet that I could name--and I would still--" Kurt's hips press into his. "--be able to feel that." 

"God, Kurt, I am so sorry," Blaine breathes, feeling almost claustrophobic now despite having been so turned on that he could cry just seconds earlier. "I just--can't help it."

"I know you can't, silly," Kurt whispers, pressing against him again. It sends a thrill of sensation through him, warm and tentative. If Kurt doesn't mind--if it doesn't bother him--

"Are you...?" Blaine asks. He kisses Kurt's neck softly, letting his fingertips explore the inch of skin that's exposed between Kurt's jeans and the hem of his shirt. So soft, so warm. Blaine's heart beats faster.

"Yeah," Kurt answers, biting his lip. "I am."

Oh, god. Oh god. Blaine's thoughts haven't even progressed this far. Kurt turned on. What is this? What does he do? For all his attempts to talk about sex with Kurt at Dalton, he has more or less no practical experience whatsoever and certainly no idea what to do with a guy that he has both feelings for and physical access to. He plans everything. Why hadn't he prepared?

One thing that is certain is that one of the buckles that lines the front of Kurt's very awesomely hand-decorated pants is pinned against his erection through the combined layers of their pants and Kurt is very much rubbing down into him on purpose now. He can feel beneath his fingertips the soft, subtle writhe of Kurt's pelvis. 

Kurt is doing that. On purpose.

"Y-your dad is going to be home soon," Blaine blurts. His face is on fire again and Kurt's tongue has found that spot just under his jaw and Kurt's thigh is--rubbing against him, and it's eight kinds of unfair because he had had no idea that Kurt would be so ready.

"Blaine," Kurt says, breathy and high-pitched, "we can stop right now. It's okay."

Blaine closes his eyes and presses their mouths together. He allows his thighs to spread, just a tiny wedge of space large enough to provide some relief. He slides his hands under Kurt's shirt, splaying his fingers wide across the warm skin he finds there.

"I am just so ridiculously close," he murmurs, embarrassed, against Kurt's lips. He can't stop his breath from hitching; his skin is burning up everywhere and he's starting to feel out of control. There does come a point where it is literally painful to stop, and on the heels of that far too quickly comes the point where it is impossible to stop. 

"I--I am, too," Kurt answers, and his hips begin churning faster, circular movements that bring their erections closer and closer, harder and harder, through their clothing. "Please tell me if you want to stop."

"I don't think I can," Blaine replies, fingers digging into Kurt's back. His balls are so tight that they hurt and he can feel the length of his cock throb and the head pulse with his heartbeat, faster and faster with every breathy kiss. If Kurt were to plant his knee and push forward Blaine would come; he is that close.

"Can I touch you?" Kurt gasps, moving faster, making the bed shake. His arms are wrapped around the back of Blaine's neck, his fingers threading gently through the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, over and over again, in a motion that would be soothing if it didn't occasionally end with Kurt twisting the strands hard between his fingers.

"Oh, god," Blaine whimpers, head falling back.

"Blaine," Kurt moans urgently.

"Yes," he gasps.

Kurt slides a shaking hand between them and undoes the buttons that make up the front of Blaine's pants. His hand is so warm and big--it cups Blaine innocently, then squeezes him not so innocently, and Blaine can't stop--

"Kurt. Kurt," he whines, stupid and uncoordinated as he begins to come, jolts of semen soaking his underwear and bleeding through to Kurt's fingertips. He pants, and his breath is full of high-pitched noise as he tries to catch his breath.

"Oh my god," Kurt moans, and thrusts down against his thigh, shuddering and following him.

"D-did you--"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes. "Oh my god I'm sorry." He presses his hands to his face, hiding against Blaine's chest. "Oh, my god. Don't look at me, okay?"

Blaine wets his lips, trying to separate from the post-orgasm lassitude that's making both his thoughts and body feel very lazy. "Don't. Don't be--like that, we both--god, that was--"

"Embarrassing. Mortifying. Squishy."

"Hot," Blaine replies, then pauses. "Sweet. Okay. Embarrassing, I'll give you. But--it felt great and it was our first try so--"

Kurt peeks out from between his fingers. His eyes are beautiful and wide and Blaine feels a pang deep within his chest. He loves this boy so much, and loves him even more when he gives Blaine a supportive little smile even through his own personal shield.

It can only get better.


End file.
